


FADING LYNE

by Pastelcoloredspring



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), One Direction (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Super Junior, TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Community: kpop-fixmix, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Depression, Falling In Love, Idols, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Love, Min Yoongi | Suga & Min Yoonji Are Siblings, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Multi, OT9 (EXO), Sad, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Teenagers, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelcoloredspring/pseuds/Pastelcoloredspring
Summary: Fragile and weak yet trying to shine with all it's might. This is what Lyne is.'Song', his only escape from the abuse and expectations of his family and 'Singer',  the only dream he ever dreamt of.But would this idol life he chose will give him a happy end or will his only escape will become the thing he want to escape from.. To be saved from.Too frail and small for the big harsh world,  will Lyne end up as yet another crumbled bud of this enormous forest named 'Idol'.
Relationships: Lyne/readers
Collections: Depressing, Sad Fics





	1. Chapter 1

'Who are you?' one of the idol trainer shouted on Lyne's face. This was weird. They already knew who Lyne was. After all he have been a trainee under 'Exell' the biggest idol company out there for 2 whole years.  
'I.. I'm' Lyne stuttered not sure what he was supposed to say.. What he was expected to say.  
'Let me tell you who you are. No one. That's who you are' He hissed in the most toxic way possible in Lyne's ear.  
What did he do to deserve this? Why were they treating him like this? Almost every idol in training had it bad but why..why did he had it worse? Lyne had spent hours thinking these unanswered questions. But now his questions were not unanswered anymore. It's simple.. He was weak so he was the prey.  
Lyne.. This was the name given to him as an Idol in trainee. But even before Lyne was Lyne.. When he was Shin Ahn a normal child, He had always been tender and frail. He was always taught by his parents to speak less and not voice his opinion because they simply didn't matter. He was 'disciplined' kid. That's what his parents named it. He was taught that all the physical and mental abuse was a normal part of him growing up and that he'll thank his parents for making his life so disciplined one day. Now that he was 17, all that remained of him was a fragile boy who fears standing up for himself. That's why he had it harder..because in the industry he chose there was no place for weak and broken. The law was Those who can't bear.. Disappear.  
But even after all this Lyne never tried to act strong like others would've. Why? Because he wanted them to know that he needs help. If his words didn't matter, he atleast wanted to show how much he needed someone to help him. But no matter what he said, what he did, it didn't seem to work. Was the battle he was fighting with himself was already decided to be a loosing match by fate?


	2. By Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragile and weak yet trying to shine with all it's might. This is what Lyne is. 
> 
> 'Song', his only escape from the abuse and expectations of his family and 'Singer', the only dream he ever dreamt of. 
> 
> But would this idol life he chose will give him a happy end or will his only escape will become the thing he want to escape from.. To be saved from. 
> 
> Too frail and small for the big harsh world, will Lyne end up as yet another crumbled bud of this enormous forest named 'Idol'.

Hey readers! :') (if there are any.. I mean this is my first work so idk ;_;)   
I've wanted to start this story forever now but i didn't got the time (or confidence 😅) to publish it. If there are any mistakes or the text and content is too wobbly i apologise in advance. I really want you guys to tell me if i could continue or not.  
I promise I'll not get discouraged if you guys decide that i should not continue. In fact I'll take it as a chance to improve my writing and imagination :).   
So if you guys read my first part please do tell me the review *_* I'm hella nervous.   
I love ya'll shooo muchhh :*   
Your lovely Author °\\\\\\\\\°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually started the same exact work in the wattpad so if any of you guys want to support me there please do! T~T.   
> I love ya'll


	3. Not Me But US

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragile and weak yet trying to shine with all it's might. This is what Lyne is. 
> 
> 'Song', his only escape from the abuse and expectations of his family and 'Singer', the only dream he ever dreamt of. 
> 
> But would this idol life he chose will give him a happy end or will his only escape will become the thing he want to escape from.. To be saved from. 
> 
> Too frail and small for the big harsh world, will Lyne end up as yet another crumbled bud of this enormous forest named 'Idol'.

I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare - Ned Vizzini

Lyne ran and ran which seemed for like hours now but strangely he didn't felt pain in any part of his body as he should've from the heavy exhaustion except.. Except his Heart. His heart hurt like it was getting broken into a million pieces. But why was he running? What was he running from? Suddenly he was at the edge of a cliff. 'it's dangerous' he thought 'i can fall off'.   
'You should' a voice rang in his ear 'why do you wanna live anyway? What good it'll bring you? You're just a pathetic lowlife that shouldn't have existed in the first place'   
The sound was piercing his mind and hurting him, making him even weaker than he already is. But.. but the voice wasn't wrong. Why is he hesitating to let go? He shouldn't..right? The life was so unfair to him, It's been always struggle and sadness and cold. Maybe once he lets go he'll finally be able to experience what warm sunlight of happiness feels like. He looked down the cliff but it wasn't scary anymore. It was inviting. A soft, defeated smile appeared on Lyne's face 'How long did i thought i would be able to run? It was supposed to come to an end eventually' He thought as he slowly move his feet forward. Will no one stop him? Come to his rescue? But then again.. Did he wanted to be rescued? 'Just one more step and I'll be free! I'll never have to suffer and feel weak! I.. I'll be happy! Lyne forced a smile as he reached at the extreme end. Suddenly a stream of tears fell from his eyes and grief overtook him 'Yes.. He wanted someone to stop him!' 'please.. I don't.. I don't want to do it! Help me.. Please..' Will he forced to give up just like this? Was there no one? Not one person in this world that'll come to his rescue?   
'Lyne we're back! '   
'Hey wake up sleepy head!'  
Lyne opened his eyes to see a group of familiar faces surrounding him.   
' hyung you scold me when i fall asleep in the studio! You should scold Lyne too! He's just one year younger than me! You go so easy on him!' Chul puffed.   
Lyne have never been more relieved to see them than he was today.. His group. Originally his group had 9 trainees but now they were left with just 5. Hajun was 23, the eldest among them and also the leader. His position was singer just like Lyne. He was a really calm and composed person. Lyne never saw his leader hesitate or scared and because of this Lyne respected him so much. Hajun was a really nice person and strong-willed too..'we couldn't have asked for a better leader' Lyne thought to himself. Then there was Kit. Well Kit.. Lyne didn't knew much about him. Even in the span of 2 years of training together Lyne couldn't get to know Kit much, well none of them knew much about Kit. Just that he was 22 and his position was main rapper. Lyne never felt any energy or motivation from Kit's presence but just knowing that Kit was the part of their group was just.. reassuring. Not just because he was an amazing rapper but his vibes were sometimes so overwhelming that it made Lyne forget about his problems. Then came Kyong. Kyong was what we call 'if positivity had a face'. He was 19 and the visual of the group. He was the most caring person Lyne ever came across. If Kyong wouldn't have been a part of the group Lyne was sure that he wouldn't be able to start conversation or get close to any of the members even after these 2 years. Kyong seemed to care about everyone that exist in the entire world. What little warmth Lyne knew of was mainly because of this angel. And the last one was of course Chul. Chul was 18 and the lead dancer and even though he messed with Lyne (a lot) Lyne was actually thankful to him. Chul was the energy of the group. In the situations when even the leader couldn't help but feel down Chul always stepped up and cheered everyone. All of them had what Lyne ever asked for in a group but what was Lyne to them? They all had a part to play in the group and in Lyne's life but what was Lyne's? Was there even a role Lyne was capable to play?   
'Hey Princess? Are you done dreaming yet or we should leave?' Chul teased.   
'Shut it up chul. That's enough' Hajun turned to Lyne who was sitting in a corner of the studio 'Lyne are you not feeling good? Why are you sweating?   
Lyne just noticed that he was covered in cold sweat.   
' I was dreaming something bad hyung.. No not dream i was having a nightmare Hyung' Lyne said  
'I told you that you should come to the garden with us. Here i bought you some yogurt. Eat it and feel good and you're coming with us from tomorrow on for the morning walk. No slacking of anymore, alright?' Hajun said with a strict but caring voice as he handed the Yogurt to Lyne   
'Yeah hyung, i will' Lyne replied with a smile  
'OKAY! LET'S GOOOO TO THE GYM YA'LL!' Kyong said cheerfully.   
'You have it all so easy Lyne. I envy you' Chul said as he headed out of the studio.   
''cmon Lyne we're going to be late!' Hajun said hurrying out of the room  
'The one last to reach gym is a Donkey! ' Chul yelled running out. 

Lyne just stood there processing what Chul just said to him.   
' As if..'


End file.
